1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for processing messages received via Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA).
2. Description of the Related Art
Remote Direct Memory Access (RDMA) is a network interface card (NIC) feature that lets one computer directly access information in a memory of another computer. Specifically, via RDMA technology, the computer may read information from the memory of another computer, as well as write information to the memory of another computer, without involving either of the computers' operating systems or central processing units (CPUs).